


Cee-El Away From Home

by Bigou



Series: The Saga of Cee-El, Daughter of Superman [2]
Category: DC - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kryptonians, Lois Lane is Kryptonian, Runaway, french words, lois lane is a kryptonian, may contain French
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigou/pseuds/Bigou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cee-El ran away after her parents, Lois Lane & Clark Kent, unknowingly crushed her dreams. But where did she go, and how did she decide to go there?</p><p>
  <em>This story is a sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6593761">Consequences</a>.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cee-El Away From Home

**Author's Note:**

> **Please understand that English ISN'T what I speak in my everyday life.** _So please, instead of simply stop reading if I mangled it too much, explain what I did wrong in comments, thanks._
> 
> Also, this fiction mix things from multiples continuities, with a few things from my own fanon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little flashback, helping understand where Cee-El was going at the end of the precedent story, and why.

It was the first time Cee-El was authorized to help, on her way home, while flying above Angoulême, a city considered like _the French capital of comics_ , not that she knew it at the time. She don't remember what the rescue was, or were it took place, just that she wasn't supposed to do any stop on the way, but she saw guy around her age being mugged, his aggressors probably thinking they had a better chance at obtaining what they wanted from someone in a wheelchair.

She dove at a super-sonic speed, grabbing a banner on which was written “Festival d'Angoulême”, and used it to tie the two would-be mugger together once she took their weapons away, all that too fast for them to understand what was happening before it was too late. She only realized her father hadn't helped, or even stopped his flight, once she had finished.

While helping the teenage boy back into his wheelchair, once she had redressed said chair, he thanked her with a thick French accent we will **not** transcribes. “Thank you, miss…?”

Cee-El supposed he wasn't one to concern himself with tabloid and the like, or he would have knew who she was. “Kent, Cee-El Kent.”

“Ciel? Like how we say ‘sky’ around here?!?” Usually the Kryptonian was quick to correct anyone mispronouncing her name, but calling ‘sky’ a girl who can fly, it sounded poetic to her, especially said with the French word for it. “Anyway miss Ciel, could I offer you a drink as thanks? That's the least I could do. No alcohol, I promise!” (Not that it would have affected her.)

Our apprentice super-hero knew she should have refused, but couldn't bring herself to. “Okay…” she shyly answered, which was totally out of character for her.

“Oh, I forgot to present myself,” he suddenly realized. “I'm Léon, Léon LePecheur.”

* * *

Leon had guided Cee-El to a nice little… _Bistro_ , he had called it. She had commanded a carbonated water while he choose a grenadine. The young Kryptonian had expected to be grilled about what life as a super-hero was like, instead they discussed like they were old friends. It was almost like one of her chat with Stephanie Brown, but without the subject of boys.

Once she had departed, flying toward home, neither of the two expected to ever meet the other again, but circumstances, would push Cee-El to seek Leon only a few months later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who wonder why I called Cee-El the daughter of Lois & Clark, (and didn't read the previous story) here come the reasons:  
> 1- It sound like _ciel_ , the french word for sky. (A rather good name for someone that can fly, no?)  
> 2- Its also a Shoutouts to [Cir-El](http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Cir-El_%28Futuresmiths%29), a Supergirl who was first presented as the future daughter of Lois Lane & Clark Kent before it was revealed she was, in fact, created by Brainiac 12 and the Futuresmiths to, among other things, ensure their future existence, which was ultimately prevented by Cir-El's sacrifice.
> 
> For the in universe reason of Cee-El's name, you will have to wait for a later chapter. (Sorry ^^')


End file.
